Like Father, Like Son
by cleotheo
Summary: Newly married Hermione is settling into life at Malfoy Manor after returning from her honeymoon. Fun, slightly suggestive one shot.


Hermione Malfoy slowly made her way through each of the newly decorated rooms at Malfoy Manor. The transformation had taken place while she was on honeymoon, and she was overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness of the gesture. It now didn't feel as though she was merely moving into her new husband's home, it felt as though they were starting afresh as a married couple.

Eventually Hermione ended up in the bedroom. Obviously she'd stayed over in the room many a time before her marriage, but the room was now completely different. The large windows that opened out onto the balcony hadn't changed, nor had the large walk-in wardrobe or the door leading to the adjoining bathroom, but everything else had.

The walls were a peaceful shade of blue, and the floor was covered by a thick, cream carpet and several rugs. The room was dominated by the large bed with its silver and deep blue covers. Hermione suspected the bed was even larger than a king size thanks to a bit of magic. On each side of the bed sat identical bedside tables, intricately carved from a pale wood. The two matching dressers opposite the bed were also carved from the same wood.

Over beside the large windows, Hermione was impressed to find a bookshelf containing her favourite books. Obviously the Manor had its own vast library, not to mention her personal library that had husband had showed her before they headed off on honeymoon, but she still thought it was a nice touch that all her favourite books were in the bedroom for easy access. Beside the bookshelf sat a large, cosy looking chair and a small fire was nestled in the corner. Hermione immediately knew she would spend many an hour curled up reading, beside the fire.

While Hermione scanned the books on the bookshelf, she was amused to find a wizarding sex book. Plucking the book from the shelf, she opened it up and found a handwritten note from her husband promising her they would try as many positions in the book as they could manage. Flicking through the book, she found some positions that would be rather tricky to achieve, but she looked forward to the fun her and her husband would have trying them out.

Returning the book to the shelf, Hermione headed across the room to check out the bathroom. Like the bedroom, it had been totally revamped. While it had been an impressive room before, it was now much more luxurious and decorated more to Hermione's tastes. Hermione's main joy in the newly refurbished bathroom was the large sunken bath in the middle of the room. The bath was large enough to rival even the prefects' bathroom at Hogwarts, and Hermione couldn't wait to try it out with her husband.

Returning to the bedroom, Hermione jumped slightly when she found Lucius standing in the doorway coming from the hallway.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked as he entered the room.

"It's amazing," Hermione replied with a smile. "Thank you."

"I just want you to feel at home," Lucius replied with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "The manor's your home now, and I want it to feel like it."

"It's certainly beginning to feel like home," Hermione said. "At least, I don't feel like I've just moved into someone else's house."

"That was the intention," Lucius said. "When Narcissa first moved into the manor, she often said it felt as though she was just a guest in the place. We redecorated to make it feel more like her home, and I thought we should do the same for you."

"I very much appreciate it, Lucius," Hermione said, smiling at the blond wizard.

"And the décor is to your liking?" Lucius checked.

"Very much so," Hermione confirmed with a nod. "I think every room is perfect."

"And the furniture?" Lucius asked. "I hope the bed's big enough," He added with a wicked smirk. "In my opinion you can never have a bed that's too large."

"The bed's perfect," Hermione replied, a slight blush staining her cheeks as her mind automatically turned to the fun she would have in the bed with her sexy husband.

"Perfect for some decent action," Lucius said with a suggestive smirk. When Hermione's blush deepened he chuckled at the young witch. "And what about the bathroom? Is it okay? We can have it remodelled if you don't like the sunken tub, or if you would prefer a larger shower."

"The tub is amazing," Hermione said. "I can't wait to try it out."

"Hmm, that sounds fun," Lucius remarked, giving Hermione another wicked grin.

"I'm sure it will be, later on," Hermione replied as she fought to control her blushing. She was determined to stop getting so embarrassed around Lucius since she was now living with him.

"I'm sure," Lucius agreed with a nod. "Now apart from all the places you can have mind-blowing sex, is everything else to your liking? Do we need to change anything?"

"You don't need to change a thing," Hermione reassured him. "Everything I've seen so far is amazing."

"Good," Lucius said, a look of relief passing over his face. "Are you going to rest for a bit? I guess you're pretty tired after your honeymoon."

"I'm not tired, I've still got plenty of energy," Hermione answered. "I'm only young, and I'm very fit. It'll take more than three weeks of nonstop sex to tire me out."

Lucius smirked at Hermione as the young witch grinned happily at him. Even though there were times he could get her flustered in an instant, on a whole she was more than capable of holding her own with their banter.

"If you're not too tired, how about a walk in the gardens?" He suggested. "I don't think you've had a proper tour yet, have you?"

"I've been in the gardens, but I haven't seen it all," Hermione replied. The grounds at Malfoy Manor were vast, and although she'd been a regular visitor to the place for the last couple of years, she hadn't really had a proper tour of the gardens.

"We can change all that," Lucius said as he offered Hermione his arm. "I'll give you the full guided tour, complete with my personal guide at the best places to sneak off and have a bit of fun."

"Does everything come back to sex with you?" Hermione asked with a laugh as the pair exited the bedroom and headed towards the stairs.

"Almost everything, yes," Lucius replied with a solemn nod. "I've learnt you need to make the most of the pleasures in life, and sex is my favourite pleasure."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me," Hermione muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"You know me too well, Hermione dear," Lucius chuckled. "We Malfoy men are very highly sexed. We always have been, and I'd bet we always are. Mark my words, Draco's son will be the same."

"Draco doesn't have a son," Hermione pointed out.

"Yet," Lucius replied, waving his hand to dismiss the thought of his son not having a son himself one day. "It'll happen. One day Draco will have a son, and he'll follow the Malfoy tradition of having a high sex drive. Luckily, we've got enough looks and charm that finding a willing woman to be our partner is never a problem."

"I'm going to stop you there, I don't want to listen to you reminisce about how you could get any girl you wanted in your youth," Hermione said as they exited the manor via one of the back entrances and set off across the neatly trimmed lawn at the back of the house. "I'm sure that like Draco you were pretty hot in your youth, and like Draco, I'm sure the girls just fell at your feet. But I really don't need to hear about anything like that."

"What do you mean I was hot in my youth? I'm still hot," Lucius protested. "Even now, women swoon at the sight of me."

Hermione laughed, although she knew Lucius wasn't exactly exaggerating. She'd witnessed many a witch go starry eyed over the impressive Lucius Malfoy. The man may now be in his fifties, but he still had sex appeal and was still very attractive.

"Come on, Lucius, show me your gardens," Hermione said as she continued to laugh happily.

"You're in for a treat," Lucius promised as they headed towards the rose garden which was the start of the fancier part of the manor's gardens.

For the next hour and a half, Lucius and Hermione strode around the gardens. Like he promised, Lucius pointed out several places that were perfect for a private bit of fun. By the time they headed back into the manor, Hermione had enjoyed a tour of the vast manor gardens, as well as picking up a few ideas about some alfresco fun she could indulge in with her husband. So far settling into life at Malfoy Manor was going swimmingly, and even though it was something Hermione had never thought would happen to her, she had to admit she was going to enjoy being a Malfoy.

* * *

After her afternoon in the garden with Lucius, Hermione returned to the bedroom to make sure all her belongings were where she wanted them. An hour or so later, she was satisfied things were okay for the moment and decided to take a break. Settling down on the sofa beside the bookshelf, she plucked a book from the shelf and settled down to read.

Despite earlier saying she wasn't tired following her return from honeymoon, Hermione soon dropped her book and drifted off to sleep. She didn't know how long she slept for, but it only seemed like a few minutes until she felt someone stroking her hair. Opening her eyes, she smiled as she found herself staring into a pair of beautiful grey eyes which belonged to her husband.

"Hey," He said with a smile. "How are you settling in?"

"I'm getting there," Hermione replied.

"How do you fancy breaking in the new bed?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "It's quite a size."

"Yes, it is," Hermione agreed. "I'm not sure I've ever seen a bed that big."

"The bigger the better I always say."

"My motto exactly," Hermione purred as she got to her feet and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Now how do you supposed we should christen the bed? A nice nap?"

"I had something else in mind," Her husband chuckled as he suddenly swept her up into his arms and strode over to the bed.

Hermione laughed lightly as her husband dropped her in the middle of the bed before joining her on top of the silver and blue silk sheets. Immediately the couple began to kiss as their clothing was slowly removed. Even though they'd only just returned from three weeks in the Caribbean, where they did little else but make love and enjoy each other's company, the passion was still bubbling between them and they couldn't wait to christen their new bed now they were home.

In a whirlwind of heated kisses and teasing touches, the couple made use of every inch of their large bed as they made love. For a few hours the only sounds in the room were the sounds of passion coming from the newlyweds. Finally, the pair were spent, and sharing one last orgasm together, they collapsed onto the bed in a mass of tangled, naked limbs.

"Wow," Hermione gasped, when she caught her breath. "That was some christening of the bed."

"Yeah it was," Her husband agreed with a chuckle. "And we've still got the sunken tub in the bathroom to break in as well."

"Maybe tomorrow," Hermione said as she settled herself in her husband's arms, her head resting on his bare chest. "I'm too tired right now."

"Or after dinner."

"Dinner?" Hermione shot bolt upright at the mention of dinner, and spotting the time she realised they were due downstairs to eat in less than fifteen minutes. Turning to her husband, she lightly smacked his arm when she spotted his devious smirk. "You planned this. You wanted us to go down to dinner looking as though we'd just been having sex."

"I wouldn't say planned it exactly," Her husband chuckled as he swung his legs off the bed. "I thought we would have had time for a bit of fun, I didn't know we were going to spend so long in bed."

"Yeah, because we're known for being quick," Hermione muttered. "Although we could have gotten really distracted if we'd used that sex book you bought."

"What sex book?"

"The one on the bookshelf," Hermione replied, pointing to the corner of the room.

Hermione watched with curiosity as her husband stalked over to the bookshelf and pulled out the book she'd mentioned. Checking the inscription in the front, he put the book back and turned to her with a frown.

"That was supposed to be for next week," He told her. "I bought it for our first month anniversary."

"Then how did it end up on the bookshelf?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I'll give you one guess, and it begins with L."

"Lucius." Understanding dawned on Hermione as she remembered just who'd been in charge of the redecoration of their wing of the manor.

"Father," Hermione's husband, Draco Malfoy, agreed with a nod. "I gave him a list of your favourite books that I wanted in the bedroom. He must have found the book I'd bought and included it as a joke."

"Your father has a one track mind," Hermione said. "He reminds me of you in that respect. Of course he also reckons our son will be the same."

"Son?" Draco looked at Hermione in shock. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No," Hermione cried, shaking her head as she realised what Draco was thinking. "I meant our future son, which Lucius seems certain we're going to have."

"All first born Malfoys are male, so if we have children, we'll have a son," Draco said. "And I think I have to agree with Father. Most likely our son will be just like me. Mother always says I'm a mini version of Lucius."

"Now that, I agree with," Hermione said with a chuckle. Catching sight of the clock, she stopped laughing and remembered they would be running late for dinner. "We have to get dressed. Now Draco, we're going to be late."

"I'm sure Mother and Father will cut us some slack on our first night back," Draco said as he headed towards the bathroom to get a quick wash. "I'm sure they can remember what it's like to be young and in love."

"Your parents are young at heart, and they're most definitely still in love, so I think they'll understand," Hermione said as she followed her husband into the bathroom to start getting ready for dinner.

By the time the young couple had dressed and made their way down to the family dining room, they were only a few minutes late. Of course, their slightly flushed complexions didn't escape Lucius's notice and he smirked at the couple as they sat down.

"Settling in nicely are we?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at his new daughter-in-law.

"Yes," Hermione replied.

"That's good," Narcissa said with a bright smile. "We want you to feel at home here, Hermione."

"I already do," Hermione said, smiling back at the older witch whom she'd come to love like a second mother over the course of her relationship with Draco.

"Lucius said you liked your revamped wing," Narcissa said.

"I love it," Hermione reassured her mother-in-law.

While she knew the initial idea to overhaul Draco's wing of the manor had come from Lucius, she knew Narcissa and Draco had been heavily involved in the process. Draco had told his parents about her likes and dislikes, so they could design the new wing. Narcissa had overseen the design aspect while Lucius made sure everything was perfect and revamped to the highest standard.

"I also understand you got your first proper look at the gardens," Narcissa said. "I hope you liked them."

"They were lovely," Hermione replied.

"Just don't go getting any ideas from Father about where to sneak off to have some privacy," Draco whispered to his wife as dinner began to appear on the table.

"Why not?" Hermione asked. "He showed me a few places I thought could be fun to explore."

"Think about it, do you really want to have a bit of fun in a spot Father has shown you?" Draco questioned. "Because if he's pointed the spot out, it means he's used it himself in the past. Knowing my parents, they probably still use some of the spots nowadays."

"I never thought of that," Hermione replied with a slight frown. She'd been looking forward to properly exploring the gardens with Draco, but it now looked as though those plans weren't going to happen.

"Don't worry, I have my own secret places," Draco said with a grin. "I bet I know a few places around the manor and the grounds that Father doesn't."

"What are you two whispering about?" Lucius asked, spotting Hermione and Draco sharing an unmistakable naughty smile.

"I'm just planning on showing Hermione round the manor sometime soon," Draco answered. "I figured I could give her the full guided tour."

"Just don't break anything," Narcissa warned. "The first time you showed her the library, I lost an expensive vase."

"That was an accident," Draco protested as Hermione blushed and averted her gaze from his parents. "I tried to pull a book out from the shelf, but it was wedged and I had to really tug at it. The force of the tug, toppled the vase and it broke before I could save it. Plus, I repaired the vase and bought you a nicer one as compensation."

"You may have replaced the vase, but don't for one minute think we buy the whole stuck book excuse," Lucius laughed. "We both know what you were doing in the library. I think you forget, the library isn't sound proofed and it's in the oldest part of the house and sound carries."

"You could hear us?" Hermione questioned as her mouth dropped open. The incident they were discussing had happened during one of her first visits to the manor, and it was mortifying to think that Draco's parents had heard them having sex not long after meeting her for the first time.

"I don't think we need to dwell on that," Narcissa said quickly, jumping in before her husband could stir the pot some more. "Let's just agree that the pair of you should be careful around the house and move on."

"We won't break anything," Draco vowed.

"Or if you do, you can at least replace it," Lucius said with a chuckle. "Sometimes accidents happen, and things get broken. We once broke one of Narcissa's mother's coffee tables. Not that we realised it at the time, it was only when she put the tea on it and it collapsed that we realised we'd been a bit too vigorous."

"The children don't need to hear about our misspent youth," Narcissa scolded her husband as he and Draco laughed at the anecdote.

"Don't worry Mother, we're used to it," Draco said. "Father does like to share."

"Well, we're all family, and families share," Lucius replied with a shrug.

"Some things aren't meant to be shared, Lucius," Narcissa retorted. "Especially not with our son and daughter-in-law."

As a debate got underway on what should and shouldn't be shared amongst families, Hermione looked back at her first day at Malfoy Manor with fondness. One thing was for certain, life at the manor was never going to be dull. Being a Malfoy was going to be entertaining, and Hermione couldn't wait to live every second of it. And hopefully within three of four years there'd be a third generation of Malfoys at the manor, and Hermione could only imagine what fun that would be. Becoming a mother would make her already amazing life complete, and she was looking forward to the day when she had a son who would take after his father and grandfather.

 **The End.**


End file.
